Great Loves
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Sapphire Wilson was a succubus on a night out feeding. She found one year old Harry. She takes him away and raises him as her own. When she meets her mates they help to raise him. How will the world react to this Harry Potter? HP/Multi OCs. Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Great Loves**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(Sapphire Wilson)

Sapphire scowled at her family. Once more they tried to match her up with a rich incubus. They had been doing this since she became of age. The problem was that none of the incubuses were compatible with her. The one at the moment wasn't either. They just wanted more money. She wished they would back off.

"Enough!" She finally snapped.

"Sapphire!" Her mother scolded.

"Travis and I aren't compatible." She said.

"Dea-" Her mom tried to reason with her but Travis cut her off.

"She's correct. Our magic and our personalities aren't compatible. Our marriage will be a complete failure." He said.

"Travis!" His mother yelled.

"You want us miserable?" He asked.

His parents exchanged looks before sighing. "No." His mother said.

"I'm sorry but we must decline your request." His father apologized.

With that the three left. Her parents turned and glared at her. Sapphire glared right back. She was done with this.

"How dare you?!" Her father yelled.

"How dare I? How dare you?" She yelled back. "Travis and I weren't compatible. All you ever do is look to see if they are incubuses and if they are rich. Compatibility isn't even a factor." She said.

"As long as they are rich and an incubus it doesn't matter." Her mom said.

"You want me miserable?" She asked.

"With money it won't matter. We stay pure sex demons and we will stay rich." Her father pointed out. "No I refuse to let you marry any other species or another succubus. That's just wrong."

Sapphire looked at them with empty eyes. "I'm leaving." She told them.

"You do and you will be disowned." He told her.

"I don't care. Plus you can't legally disown me since grandpa is still head of the family." She said.

The succubus grabbed her things and left. She went to her grandparents in Britain. She explained what happened. They were furious and took her in. Her parents weren't happy but there wasn't anything they could do.

* * *

(One Year Later)

Sapphire was in her room doing her assignments when her stomach growled. She sighed at stood up. Sometimes being a succubus sucked. To feed she would need to stop everything to go feed. It wasn't like regular food was going to help.

The dark haired female got dressed and did her make-up. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail. Her bright blue eyes were outlined in black making them pop. Her make-up complimented her dark mocha skin. She gave herself a nod and left the house.

This time the succubus went to a bar. It didn't take sapphire long to pick someone up. This time it was a guy. He took her back to his place. They had sex and she fed. Afterwards he fell asleep and she left.

Just as she was about to use her magic to teleport home she heard a cry. It sounded like a baby. She automatically look towards the sound and was shocked. Next door, on the doorstep, was a baby. Wards were around the house.

Furious she went over. As an apprentice in Warding she was able to break through. She only had a few more weeks until she would get her masters and the bloodwards were the third type of wards she had learned about and was taught how to break. Once through she went to the baby and picked him up. That was when she spotted a letter. She read it and frowned.

"That wizard is an idiot. This is why our kind and many magical creatures don't like him. Don't worry little one. Your coming with me." Sapphire said before teleporting to a hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

* * *

(Hospital)

Sapphire entered the hospital. It wasn't St. Mangoes. They didn't allow creatures, such as herself, to step foot in their hospital. They actually had wards up that stopped them from entering. They would also alert Dumbledore. No this hospital was for magical creatures and witches and wizards that aren't prejudiced.

The succubus walked up to the desk. The man behind it was a vampire. He smiled when he spotted the two.

"Good evening ma'am. How may I help you?" He asked.

"I found this baby. This letter was with him." She handed it over.

The man read it and his face went blank. "I see. Let's get the babe seen. Charlotte!"

"Yes Alexander?" A young neko walked up to them.

"Take these two to a private room. Have healer Whitelily take a look." He said.

"Alright. Follow me." She said.

Sapphire took the letter back and followed the neko. She led her to a private room.

"Healer Whitelily shall be here soon." She said.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"You're welcome." She left the room.

Sapphire sat down on the exam table. The baby was still sleeping in her arms. Soon the healer walked in.

The succubus stared at the man. He was an elf. He had long white hair. He was tan with bright blue eyes. He was tall and lean. She nearly drooled.

"Good evening. I'm healer Whitelily. How may I help you?" He asked.

"Hi. I was on my way home from feeding when I heard this little guy crying. He was on the doorstep and there were wards placed around him and the property he was on. I found this letter attached to him. I read the contents and came straight here." She said.

The healer took the letter. The contents made it hard to control his temper and powers.

"Place him down so that I may check him over." The healer said.

"Okay." She did as told.

The baby didn't wake up. Healer Whitelily began to cast a diagnosis spell. A scroll appeared. To their relief it was small. He grabbed it and began reading.

"Huh. Well I can now legally tell you." He said, stunned.

"What?" She looked confused.

"He's bonded with you. Says here it is a maternal bond." He answered.

"Seriously?!" That was a shock.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Wow."

"Indeed. Now let's see- holy shit!" He cursed in shock and horror.

"H-healer?" His magic filled the room.

"This child is a horcrux. Wait here." He said.

The healer left the room. Sapphire waited patiently. She was shocked that the baby was still asleep. Soon the healer returned with another. This new person looked like an older version of healer Whitelily.

"Miss Wilson, this is my father. He specialized in dark magic." He said.

"My son told me about the horcrux." Seeing the confused look he explained what a horcrux was.

Sapphire gasped. "Can you remove it?"

"If it hasn't merged with his soul and magic then yes." He answered.

He went over to the sleeping child. He used his magic to inspect the soul shard. The older elf breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I can remove it." He looked at Sapphire. "Do I have your permission?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

The man began removing the soul shard. Harry didn't cry once. He stayed asleep. Once the shard was removed the man destroyed it.

"All done." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He said. "Anything else?" He asked his son.

"No."

"Then I shall take my leave. Goodbye." He nodded at Sapphire.

"Bye."

The healer left and his son looked at Sapphire. Luckily that was the only thing wrong. He smiled at her.

"Harry is a seer and an empath so keep an eye on that. He does have a glamour on him." He said.

"What?" She looked confused at that.

"It was placed on him today. Would you like it removed?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Okay."

Healer Whitelily removed the glamour. His hair stayed black and he was pale. When the baby opened his eyes that's when they spotted the change. His left eye was emerald green but his right was now sapphire blue.

"You better inform the ministry." He said.

Sapphire sighed. "I know. At least all I have to do is send a letter. I plan to be gone by then."

"I bet." He said before she stood and left.


End file.
